Courtney's Flu Shot
by gman5846
Summary: It's flu season! Courtney & Duncan were gonna get their flu shots. But Courtney doesn't want one because it might hurt really bad.. Will she get one? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Another parody of the SML videos.


**Present day 10:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both seen watching TV, until a news report interrupts the program)

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news.. It's flu season! So you better get a flu shot today, or it's too late!" A newsman announced on the TV

(Courtney began to shake in fear about the report)

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?" Duncan asked

"I really don't want a flu shot! It's gonna hurt so bad when they give it to me!" Courtney complained

Duncan comforts her & says "Relax, you're gonna be fine. Once they give you it, it's over. Promise?"

Courtney sighs & says "Promise."

* * *

**3 hours later..**

(The doctor arrived at Courtney & Duncan's house for their flu shot)

"So.. Are you guys ready for your flu shot?" The doctor asked

"Yes." Duncan said

"Hell no!" Courtney yelled

"Ok, Duncan, you're first."

(The doctor gets his needle out to give Duncan the shot, & he gives him the shot on his left arm)

"Oh god! Now that's much better!" Duncan said in relief

"Ok Courtney, you're next."

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not getting that shot!" Courtney said

"Look, relax! We're just gonna give you the shot & we're done ok?"

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GETTING THAT STUPID SHOT! IT'S GONNA HURT SO BAD!" Courtney screeched

"Stop being a hissy fit ok?"

"Sorry, It's just that I was scared of getting a shot when I was a kid." Courtney said

"Wait, what?" Duncan said

"Yes. It all started when I was 7"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(The doctor put the shot on Courtney's shoulder & she screamed in pain)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"That's what happened!"

"Wow, that's really hard for you Court." Duncan said

"Yeah, I know."

"Good story. But we are still giving you the shot." The doctor said

"I don't want one!" Courtney complained

"Fine! Just close your eyes & dream about something." The doctor said

Courtney groans & says "Fine." Then she closes her eyes & starts day dreaming

"I think this is the perfect time to do it." Duncan said

(Then the doctor got his needle out & gives Courtney the shot on her left arm, which she opens her eyes & shakes in fear)

"There! All done! See? It wasn't so bad!" The doctor said

"So.. How do you feel Princess?"

(Then Courtney screams really loud in pain which causes Duncan & the doctor to cover their ears & her scream broke every single glass except their electronics)

* * *

**1 hour later..:**

(Courtney was sitting in the bedroom crying in pain about her shot but Duncan shows up)

"Are you ok?" Duncan asked

Courtney stops crying & yells "No I'm not! That shot that he gave me was really painful!"

Duncan walks to the bed & comforts her & says "It's ok there Courtney. We just wanna get the shot so we won't get sick. That's all."

"I know Duncan, But it sill hurts!"

"I know, I know how you feel. But I'll always protect you Court."

"Thanks Duncan."

(Then they attempted to kiss but Duncan's phone was ringing & they pulled away)

Duncan answers the phone & says "Hello?" Then he heard someone coughing

"Who's this?" He said

"Duncan! It's me! Lindsay!" Lindsay said on the phone

"Lindsay? What's wrong?"

Lindsay was coughing on the phone & says "I got the flu Duncan! I don't know how I got it! Me & Tyler stayed in the house 24/7!"

"Wait, you forgot to get a flu shot?!" Duncan gasped in shock

"Yes! Tyler also forgot too! I forgot it was flu season! But I'll be fine for a few days." (She gags) "Oh god.. I'm gonna throw up! I gotta go!" Then she hangs up on him

"Who was it?" Courtney asked

"It was Lindsay. She forgot to get her flu shot, & she also forgot it was flu season."

Courtney gasps in shock & says "Really? I already knew that she would forget that type of season."

"Yeah, I know. At least we didn't get sick."

"I'm glad too Duncan."

(Then they kissed softly on the lips)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
